


Prophecies of the Underland

by MartyrFan



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Disappointment of ending of fifth Chronicle, Gen, Poetry, Prophecies for sixth Underland Chronicle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyrFan/pseuds/MartyrFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems that would make great prophecies for a 6th Underland Chronicle. Suzanne Collins, please continue the series! The ending of the Code of Claw was too sad! Interpretations in ending notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prophecy of Revolution

The Prophecy of Revolution

From division shall rise a nation new,  
13 stars in a field of blue.  
A new philosophy shall take wing,  
Rule by the people and not a king.  
13 stars in a field of blue.

Strife shall tear a family in two,  
34 stars in a field of blue.  
The winner's victory shall be short enjoyed,  
Their beloved leader shall be destroyed.  
36 stars in a field of blue.

The people shall not think their leaders true,  
50 stars in a field of blue.  
The people and the servants shall clash,  
Whoever loses will feel the lash.  
50 stars in a field of blue.

An ally of old shall return,  
Of the Overland you must learn.  
The sparks of war follow him,  
The fate of Under hangs by a limb.  
50 stars in a field of blue.

Choose wisely your friend and your foe,  
The wrong choice shall cause great woe.  
No matter if wrong or if right,  
Over shall learn of Under's light.  
50 stars in a field of blue.


	2. The Prophecy of Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of poems that would make great prophecies for a 6th Underland Chronicle. Suzanne Collins, please continue the series! The ending of the Code of Claw was too sad! Interpretation given in the end notes.

The Prophecy of Revelation

If peace at last is won,  
Beware, your work is not yet done.  
An evil from above will loom,  
Its victory means great doom.  
Its soldiers kill in fun.

A beast from above will fall,  
Its armor will stand, black and tall.  
Now the calm before the storm,  
Terrible visions will take form.  
Blood will flow in the Great hall.

Enemies many will emerge,  
Now begins the Great Purge.  
Men of metal with no heart,  
Powers beyond play a part.  
The enemy begins to diverge.

A hero asleep will be reborn,  
Saved will be bond that was torn.  
A friend of old shall appear,  
But will his greeting be with fear?  
Will friendship turn to scorn?

An enemy old and yet new,  
Will try to reduce Under to a few.  
The truth must be revealed,  
Lest evil be concealed.  
Revelation is now due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An evil corporation or government agency utilizing cyborg soldiers attacks the Underland. When Gregor comes down, will he and the Underlanders still be able to work together after all the atrocities the Overlanders have committed? Also, the invaders find Henry's body and resurrect it using their cybernetic technologies, siccing him on Regalia and those responsible for his death.

**Author's Note:**

> This prophecy details the history of America along with a future 2nd American Revolution/Civil War, and the Underland's involvement in it. The "ally of old" is Gregor, and his decision to retreat down to the Underland brings the war, and a decision, to them.


End file.
